


Trust Me

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Manipulation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, stane is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Obie needs something from him and Tony hates to disappoint the ones he cares about.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: "Do you trust me?"

“Come now, my boy!” Obie said with a wide grin, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulling him into his side. “Do you trust me?”

The young teen had to crane his neck to look up at Obie’s face. He loved it when Obie called him ‘my boy’. They might not be actually related, but Obie was the closest thing Tony had to a father figure after Mr. Jarvis and Mr. Jarvis was far too formal to use such terms of endearments for him. ‘Young Sir’ was as close as he ever got. Plus, it was way less embarrassing than when Aunt Peggy called him ‘Ducky’.

“Of course. But… What if Howard finds out?”

Not dad. Never dad. Tony hadn’t thought of him as dad in a long, long time. It was either Howard or Sir, nothing else.

Obie chuckled.

“I’ll handle your father,” he assured. “Besides, it’s not like you’re doing anything wrong. I need those blueprints for SI. If your father weren’t off on another of his arctic adventures, he’d be giving them to me himself! R&D needs those plans now, though, and I don’t have access to his home lab.”

Tony frowned. Howard would be  _livid_  if he found out Tony had tampered with the lab’s lock and let himself and Obie inside, but if it was for SI… Howard would be just as upset if Tony  _didn’t_  do everything he could to help the company.

“Yeah,” Tony gave in, somewhat reluctantly. He didn’t want Obie getting upset with him if he said no. And maybe Howard wouldn’t even find out. “I should be able to wire the lock.”

Obie gave him another fond squeeze.

“That’s my boy.”


End file.
